Bridezilla
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Meredith is newly engaged to Derek and starts planning her wedding. She turns into one of those crazy brides making every decision important. How will her friends handle it and Derek?


Title: Bridezilla

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything.

Summary: Meredith is newly engaged to Derek and starts planning her wedding. She turns into one of those crazy brides making every decision important. How will her friends handle it and Derek?

The Morning After

Meredith rolled over in her all too familiar bed. The sun was shining threw the window waking Meredith from her peaceful slumber. It was the first sunny morning of the week and the day the new dreaded interns started. Meredith woke up and stretched her arms loving the way her engagement ring shined in the morning light and they way it graced her left ring finger. She crawled out of bed to open the blinds and let the morning sun shine threw to wake Derek. He stirred in his sleep when Meredith jumped on top of him.

"What time is it, Mer?" Meredith kissed him on the lips and he instantly forgot about the time. "Even if we are still celebrating we have to work."

"Mmm…we can take a shower together and then rush to work." Derek instantly sprang up knowing they didn't have much time before Izzie and Alex would want to leave for work. After marrying Callie, George moved out. They moved to Dallas six months later, when Callie got offered Chief Resident, it was a tearful goodbye but that was almost two years behind them.

"You have to be quiet. Izzie is still mad at us from last weekend." Meredith nodded her head as Derek picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Neither of them thought twice about wondering the house naked to the bathroom.

They made it to the bathroom in one piece but not before stopping and making out on the way there. The quickly jumped in the shower knowing they had only an hour before Izzie and Alex would want a shower. Derek pushed Meredith into the cold tiles of the shower wall. He lifted Meredith up but still keeping her pinned to the wall. The steaming water pounded on their bodies as Derek kissed her neck below the ear in her most sensitive place.

"Are you going to kick me out?" Derek asked as he sucked on her ear lobe.

"God no,' Meredith said gasping when his one hand traveled lower on her body. Derek was gently massaging her when the door burst open with two angry room mates staring threw the glass shower door intently.

"Some of us need a shower I want to make a good impression on my interns." Izzie said matter-of-factly. "I am giving you ten minutes and you better be done in here." She stormed away from the door to her room.

"We're getting our interns today. Damn I forgot who mine are." Alex said scratching his head and mumbling something about finding a paper. He left the door open as he walked away.

"Close the door!" Both Meredith and Derek shouted at the same time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Forty-five minutes later Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and Alex were having coffee about to run out the door to work. Meredith was nervously twisting her engagement ring on her hand. She had to tell her friends today that she was officially taken to the man she loved. As Meredith picked up her to-go coffee cup Izzie noticed the rock on her finger that was more like a boulder.

"Oh my God you're engaged. Let me see the ring." Izzie pulled Meredith's hand towards her and inspected the ring. The band around the diamond had small diamonds all set in the gold. The stone itself was an eye catcher. It was actually three stones the largest being in the middle all perfectly shaped and cut. The clarity of the diamonds were immaculate.

"Damn McDreamy bought a McHuge ring. Hey Izz, who won the bet?" Izzie started jumping up and down shouting something about she knew he would do it on the anniversary of the day they met.

"Did you tell them the best part?" Derek asks motioning his head towards the ring.

"No, guess what Izzie. The ring is engraved." Izzie stops what she is doing and turns to Meredith.

"Oh, what does it say? What does it say?' She was way to perky in the morning but today Meredith was bright and shiny.

"To MES from DNS this ring symbolizes my love it never begins and never ends." Meredith was slightly misty eyed as she said this.

"What are MES and DNS?" Alex asked confused as he stuffed his mouth with one of Izzie's chocolate cupcakes that were impossible to refuse.

"Meredith Elizabeth Shepherd and Derek Nicholas Shepherd." They answered in unison Izzie and Alex just stared at them.

"Oh, crap look at the time I don't want to be late for my interns." Meredith grabbed her keys and started power walking to the front door.

"I don't think the chief will be too mad with you." Derek just smiled, he had taken over chief of surgery about a year ago.

"I might be able to persuade him if he is mad at me." She batted her eye lashes a little and ran to the car. Derek caught her and pinned her to the car.

"And how will you persuade him?"

"Like this." She ran her hands threw his silky hair and kissed him on the lips. She traced the outside of his lips. He opened his mouth allowing her tongue to enter his mouth.

"Let's go people. Bailey might not be our resident anymore but she can still make our lives hell." With that they all jumped in the car and headed to the hospital.

"I have to show the interns around give them the chief speech. Does anyone want to do it for me?" Derek looked hopefully at Izzie, Alex, and Meredith. "I wouldn't ask but I didn't get to a lot of paper work last night because of my special plans."

"I will do it with you because you did give me a memorable night just like I always dreamed of having." Derek squeezed her hand from the driver's seat being careful to pay attention to the road.

"How many interns are starting this year?" Izzie asked curious she knew 26 started with them and only 15 are still there and not many wanted to take on interns.

"There are twenty this year. The funny thing is only 4 wanted to take on interns. Some have partially specialized and didn't want the extra responsibility others were lazy." Derek said shrugging his shoulders. 'It's funny only Bailey's interns wanted to take on interns usually it is a diverse group of interns from the old batch."

"That's because we were tortured and we want to torture them." Alex laughed thinking of what he is going to do to them. "Can you tell me who my interns are I forgot?" Alex said as if it were nothing.

"How could you forget Alex? Sometimes I wonder how I am dating you. I memorized all the facts on my particular interns." Izzie stated Meredith and Alex both seemed shocked.

"All five of them Izzie. I only know their names I could care less about the personal surveys they filled out. Whose idea was that anyway?" Meredith asked as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Sydney's," Alex and Derek said at the same time. She was given Chief Resident when Bailey turned it down and included in all the hospital meetings.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The residents went to their new locker room to get ready for the interns that were already gathering near the nurses' station when they walked in. Meredith walked straight into Cristina who was already reading a chart.

"Watch where you are going?" Cristina said smirking. "This is cool we aren't the bottom of the food chain here anymore. I am going to torture those interns."

'When did you get here?" Izzie asked looking at her watch as she quickly changed they had new responsibilities like rounding on their patients without being told and picking the best cases. Cristina almost always went for cardio unless there was a particularly interesting case elsewhere. Izzie surprised them all and went for plastics and can usually be found following Mark around. Alex is an unofficial member of the gyno squad. Of course Meredith went for Neuro just like her mother and was already shaping up to be even better than Ellis Grey. They had unofficially chosen these specialties and Derek didn't seem to care that they were only working on cases that peaked their interested it made them better doctors that way.

"Is that an engagement ring, Meredith?" Meredith nodded her head. "I am happy for you. Do we like hug or something?" Cristina has grown slightly softer after saying her I do's in Cancun with all of their friends watching six months ago. "I cannot believe McDreamy finally caved and put a ring on your finger. He probably wanted the new interns to know you are taken. Damn I thought he would do it on Christmas." Cristina said shaking her head as she walked away. "Oh and congratulations Mer, but smile even though I hate it."

"Thanks," Meredith called out to her as she left the locker room. "I better great the new interns and wait for Derek."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked up to the new interns. Her days of wearing keds and sporting band aids on her head were over she was a resident. She had her brand new, pressed white lab coat on that actually had her name on it rather than an id badge. She stood in front of the group of scared looking interns. She heard murmurs of _wasn't this supposed to start at 8:00, I heard the one resident is called the Nazi this year, _and _I should not have had the last drink last night._ Meredith cleared her throat and all 20 interns stared at her. It was evenly split this year 10 girls and 10 guys not like her year with only four girls.

"Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Seattle Grace. You made it and are no longer in medical school. I am Dr. Grey, a resident, and we will start the tour as soon as Chief Shepherd gets here." Derek came down the hall dressed in black dress pants, shiny black shoes, and his good looking red shirt with his new lab coat over it.

"I see Dr. Mer…Grey has just welcomed you to the hospital and so will I. So welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital. Today starts your seven year embark on becoming a surgeon. You are lucky enough to have some of the best interns I have ever worked with. We have a wonderful staff in this hospital and hopefully you will one day be a medical legend. You may have heard of Ellis Grey and recently history making Dr. Bailey has worked at this hospital. We also currently employ Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Burke, Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev, Dr. Stevens, and Dr. Grey. You should be honored to work with them and do as they say. Theses next years of your life are going to be hard. Our last interns, which Dr. Grey was apart of, went through some difficult cases including a Code Black situation, a ferry boat fire, a train crash, and many more experiences I think you will hear about through the grape vine.

A few minutes later Derek and Meredith were deep into the tour. "And this is OR 2, which we have to leave a surgery is coming in soon. Up there, is a gallery where you may watch surgeries you are unable to scrub in on. This is a scrub room." Derek and Meredith point out other things including radiology, the lab, the nurses' station, the coffee cart, the on-call room, and supply closets along with the other OR's. The finally get them to the interns' locker room.

"Your residents will be here to collect you in five or ten minutes. Get yourself settled your 48 hours start now." Derek and Meredith leave the interns alone and head to the nurses' station.

"So how many people know about the engagement?' Derek asks leaning on the nurses' station giving the McDreamy smile.

"Not many once they spot my finger I give it two hours for everyone to know and make up stories about the engagement and reasons we got engaged." Meredith smiles and walks towards the case files. "Oh, can I scrub in on this with you. We haven't removed half a brain since I was a new intern. Please." She gives Derek her puppy dog face and he gives in.

"Only if you spend the night with me…working." Derek gives her a wink and walks away. "I'll see you later. I love you.'

"I love you too. That is why I am marrying you." That was Meredith's informal announcement so the gossip won't start. Meredith met up with Izzie, Alex, and Cristina outside their old locker room.

"I am getting my interns last." Alex declared still having no clue who his interns were and not really caring.

"I'll go first. I cannot wait to meet them." Izzie said practically skipping to the door. Cristina glared at her mumbling being to happy.

"When are you planning on getting married?" Cristina asked Meredith right before they entered the room.

"I don't know why." Meredith asked deep in the chart of the case she was working with Derek.

"I'm pregnant and Burke wants a kid." Meredith wasn't able to respond like Cristina had planned because Izzie started calling names.

"Okay, I have Melanie Anderson, Patrick Troop, Emilee Green, Brian Yosh, and Blake Hamilton." The five interns stepped forward and Izzie left the room telling them who she was. Meredith looked over at Cristina who then rushed to call her interns.

"I have Michael Watts, James Wayne, Christopher Hail, Kristen Holland, and Brianna Ritter. Follow me I don't have time for you to slack." Her interns followed behind scared.

"Mer, why don't you do the honors and go next." Meredith nodded and Alex gave a smug smile.

'Okay like I said earlier I am Dr. Grey. My interns our Justin Thompson, Kyle Schmitt, Amanda Winters, Katelyn Lawson, and Dana Livingston." Meredith studied the fresh interns who came forward. The guys both remaindered her of Alex and thought they might be trouble. The one girl looked like she came from California with bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and long blonde hair, another had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes and wore fashion designer clothes, the final girl reminded her of Izzie all perky and happy with dark blonde hair with blond highlights and a city attitude from her posture. As they were leaving the room she heard Alex speaking.

"I am Dr. Karev maybe I'll allow you to call me Alex I don't know yet. Now I need your names so I can pair your name to a face." One strong willed girl stepped forward. "I am Dr. Elizabeth Monty." A cocky looking boy next to her mumbled his name from lack of sleep. "I am Dr. Jon Peters." Alex nodded his head as if to pretend he recognized these names. The next boy was a little shyer and reminded Alex of George and brought a smile to his face they had grown close before he moved. "I am Greg Carter." The next girl who was staring at Alex blushed a little before saying her name. "I am Madison Ford." The last girl had a striking resemblance to Meredith. "I am Lexie Grey." By this time Meredith was to far down the hall to hear her.


End file.
